Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro!
Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro! is the eighth episode of the third season of Scooby Doo Where Are You!, and the thirty-third overall episode of the series. It was later repackaged as the the eighth episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the thirty-second overall episode in that series. Summary While the gang is on the plane to Rio de Janeiro, they must make an emergency landing in the middle of the Brazilian jungle. The pilots, Luis and José, inform them they are in Jaguaro country. The Jaguaro is a legendary creature, with the body of an ape and head of a saber-toothed tiger. The local natives, who happen to be head hunters, worship him as a god. The gang decide to search the jungle for a boat to get them out of there. Fred, Velma and Daphne head to the village while Shaggy and Scooby search along the river. While they search the river, Shaggy and Scooby stumble upon the Jaguaro, who has come to life and appears to want to eat them. They manage to escape him by crossing the river. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma and Daphne are searching for a village, where they find a man named Barney who is driving a motor boat. He informs them that he is making a film about the natives and says their plane landing angered the Jaguaro idol and brought it to life. They reunite with Shaggy and Scooby and head back to the plane. They discover the plane has been attacked by the Jaguaro, and the pilots missing. Fred, Velma and Daphne follow a set of tracks back into the jungle, while Shaggy and Scooby stay at the plane. Shaggy and Scooby are then chased and captured by the natives. Fred, Velma and Daphne find a hut by the river, and decide to search it. It turns out not to be a hut, but an old fashioned sluice for mining. They meet up with Barney, along with Luis, and board his boat. He tells them the Jaguaro attacked the plane and captured José. Before they get off the boat, Barney hands Luis a roll of film to deliver in Rio. After finding the plane empty and native feathers, they decide to rescue Shaggy and Scooby. They enter a cave near the native village, where they find the statue of the Jaguaro. They find it odd because Barney told them the statue had come to life. Shaggy and Scooby escape the hut, and are chased to the bridge by the natives and the Jagauro. The bridge breaks, taking the Jaguaro down the river with them, where he trapped. The Jaguaro turns out to be Barney dressed up in a costume. He and Luis were actually working together in a diamond mining scheme and had tied up José inside his boat. Barney used the legend of the Jaguaro to frighten off the natives. They tried to escape, but Fred had removed the spark plugs inside the plane. Category:TV Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Scooby-Doo Show Category:The Scooby-Doo Show episodes Category:The Funtastic Index